Many vehicles (i.e. automobiles, trucks, sport utility vehicles, etc.) are equipped with keyless entry systems that may include a portable fob having controls thereon that enable the user to unlock the vehicle's doors and perform other functions through encoded RF signals transmitted to a receiver located on the vehicle. Depending on the system, the user may also activate and deactivate alarms, turn lights on and off, and in some cases start the vehicle.
Certain of these vehicles, luxury cars in particular, may be equipped with door-mounted keyless entry systems. Such systems typically utilize a keypad positioned proximate a vehicle's door handle, thus enabling an authorized user to key in a numeric or alphanumeric code, and if the code is correct, the door or doors are automatically unlocked allowing the user to enter the vehicle. Inputting the correct code may also turn interior lights on, enable the ignition system, etc.
While such keypads are generally low in profile, certain shortcomings have been noted. For example, the fact that such keypads are typically positioned on the exterior door panel of a vehicle proximate the door handle, they are clearly visible and aesthetically displeasing to some. Furthermore, such keypads are accessible to unauthorized individuals and are therefore subject to being tampered with. In addition, such exteriorly mounted keyboards are exposed to the elements (i.e. dirt, rain, sunlight, etc.) that, over a period of time, may damage the keypad or otherwise reduce its operational life.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a keyless entry system utilizing a keypad that is accessible from a vehicle's exterior but is automatically hidden from view and/or rendered inaccessible during certain modes of vehicle operation. For example, the keypad may be rendered inaccessible (out of sight) when the vehicle is being driven and made visible and accessible when an operator needs to use it; e.g. as when the vehicle is parked and the operator desires entry. It would further be desirable that the keypad be capable of being selectively hidden and/or rendered inaccessible by an operator of the vehicle from either the vehicle's interior or exterior.